The Team's Favorites
by IPhoenix03
Summary: A procrastination tactic turns into story time! Rated T to be safe! WARNING: SLIGHT MENTIONS OF TORTURE
1. Storytime!

**A/N:** **Wow! It's been a long time, everyone! I've been in a very transitional stage of my life, but I'm back and better than ever! I hope you enjoy this little one shot! I'm almost done with the newest chapter for my story Double the Trouble as well, this is a sort of one shot based off of an idea I had for the story, but it's also a stand alone! Please let me know if you have any suggestions or ideas for a new one-shot or any of my other stories!**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks everyone!**

 **~Pheo93**

 **Published 11/19/2016 at 1728**

* * *

"You're kidding me! There's NO way Arrow would beat Cap! There's no way!" Greg cleared his throat and looked on in amusement as the men of his team paused and smiled at him innocently.

Walking over to the table he set down the files he was holding and lowered himself into the seat. "I can't help but wondering how the Arrow and Captain America have anything to do with those evaluations you are supposed to be completing." He nodded at the sole woman of the team as she walked in. "Our lovely Jules finished hers a week ago!"

Jules smiled and handed Sarge a file before sitting down herself. "What're they using as a procrastination topic this time?" Greg rolled his eyes. "Superheroes, apparently."

"And while we're on the topic, what is everyone's favorite superhero group or individual? We've already heard from Eddie and Wordy." The two in question smirked at their friend and boss. "Hey, if you guys want to procrastinate that's your choice. You'll pay the price for it later with Holleran, I'm sure."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Spike spoke up. "Personally, I was always a fan of those legends from California." Nobody noticed when Jules or Greg stiffened slightly as everyone else nodded. Sam looked confused. "What legends?" Spike looked at him in disbelief. "You've never heard of them? They're still a pretty hot topic." He rolled his eyes at Sam as he shook his head in the negative. "Well, Jules always tells this story the best either way considering the fact she grew up there." Jules quickly schooled her expression as the team looked towards her. She hesitated before shooting Sarge a questioning look, sighing as he nodded.

She straightened in her seat and took a deep breath. "Okay, here we go. Around seventeen years ago, in Angel Grove, there was a space mission. Two astronauts were sent up to the moon to gather some terrain samples to bring back to Earth. During their collection of these samples, they spotted something. Something that looked like, well, an old rusted pot with a lid on it. So they did what anyone would do. They looked inside the container." She shivered and paused a moment to collect herself. "There was someone inside of the container. Her name was Rita Repulsa." She stopped again as the others giggled at the name, catching herself smiling at it as well. "She jumped out of the container, bringing most of her army out with her. Somehow, she ended up building some sort of palace on the moon." She held up a hand to pause Sam's upcoming question. "Don't even ask about the lack of gravity factor. Because I have no idea how she pulled it off. I still don't." He nodded and was silent.

"Anyways, she started sending down some of her foot soldiers, Putties, to start her attack on Earth. Why she focused her attacks on Angel Grove, I have no idea. But I'm slightly glad she did. Myself, and my four best friends had just finished competing in a martial arts world championship and got back when the first attacks started. The foot soldiers, while massive in numbers, were rather stupid. So my friends and I, being the teenage idiots we were, jumped in and started fighting them off. We did pretty good too, considering the things were made out of clay." She winced and massaged her hand at the memory. "Then the Power Rangers showed up. They were amazing fighters. There were six of them. With their help, we were able to take the foot soldiers down immediately. After the fight was done, they vanished. But every time a monster or a large amount of Putties was sent down, they were there." She smiled in remembrance, before a solemn look came onto her face.

"It was scary though. Rita managed to take me hostage a couple of times, thinking me and my friends knew who the rangers were. She would torture-" Jules' voice cracked and she cleared her throat. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up at her boss and smiled thankfully before continuing. "She had some interesting interrogation tactics when it came to me. It only got worse when her husband showed up. But the rangers always saved me. I took to calling their leader, the white ranger, my knight in shining armor cause he was always the one to infiltrate the palace to get me." She laughed. "It got to the point where the rangers showed up at my house one weekend because they hadn't heard about me being kidnapped and got worried." The guys laughed at that. "Anyways, I guess the rangers are still defeating evil, because they've gotten several new suits and moved around to different cities. I'll hear about them on the news but I haven't seen them since around 1995."

"He hasn't seen your scars yet, Jules." Jules shot Ed a look before turning to Sam. Seeing his hesitant look, she rolled her eyes, before standing. Ignore Sam's protest, she took her shirt off in one smooth motion. He fell silent, examining the scars that littered the top half of her body. He looked up at her. "How...?" She smiled wryly, pointing to a bright scar on her forearm. "One of her minions, Goldar, had a sword." Pointing to the scars that lined her ribs, she winced. "These were the most painful. He'd cut through the muscle straight to the bone, then pull my ribs out of my body. He got through about half of them before the rangers showed up. I was in the hospital for about a month after that." The guys looked at her sympathetically. They looked towards Greg as the klaxon alarm sounded. "Suit up!" As the team raced towards the cages, no one noticed the relieved looks shot between Jules and her boss. They partnered up and got in the SUVs. "Connect, Respect, Protect, Let's keep the peace!"

With that command, the heroes of Toronto raced off to save their city.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Hey everyone!**

 **Okay so I thought this would be a one-shot type deal, but I guess not! I got a few requests to do a second chapter, and here it is! If you want a third, please let me know, otherwise I'll leave it as is and let you imagine what happens next. Thanks for the reviews!**

 **~Pheo93**

 **Published on 11/8/16 at 12:20pm**

* * *

Jules held steady in her sniper perch as she peered through the scope.

 _"Scorpio."_

Jules took the shot. Standing behind her, Wordy looked through his binoculars and watched as the subject fell. He put a hand on Jules' shoulder as he spoke into his mic. "Subject down."

 _"Looks like the scene's properly contained. Jules, SIU is on their way up. You know the_ _drill."_ The door opened and two SIU agents came onto the rooftop. "Constable Callaghan, you are now sequestered. Nobody speaks to you until we say so. Please bag your rifle, sidearm, and gloves." Jules did so quickly and efficiently. "Let's head downstairs and then to the station. Constable Wordsworth?"

"Sergeant Parker will be her point of contact with Constable Lane as her second. SRU is already faxing over the transcripts. They'll be on your desks." The agents nodded and with that, Jules was off to the SIU.

* * *

"Alright, Constable, you're free to go, there's a cruiser waiting outside the main entrance for you. You are non-sequestered, and the paperwork will be sent to Commander Holleran. Nice work Callaghan." Jules smiled at the agent who had spoken and shook his hand. "Thanks, Agent Fuller." She grabbed her SRU jacket as it was handed to her and headed outside, jumping in the front seat of the cruiser. She looked over and nodded at the uniform before turning and looking out the window. Her thoughts drifted to her teenage years.

 _'That was awesome, Kimberly!' The girl in question smiled as she grabbed a towel from her best friend Trini. 'Thanks, Trini!'_

 _'This isn't exactly the mall, is it?'_

 _'Kimberly, graceful and smart. The Pterodactyl dinosaur will be yours'_

 _'The outfits are cool and everything, but my hair gets tangled inside of those helmets. I don't think I can do it.'_

Jules was shaken out of her thoughts by a tap on her shoulder. "Constable Callaghan? We're here." She thanked the officer and got out, jogging into HQ and over to Winnie.

"Jules? There's someone here to see you. he said his name was Clarence Zedd."

Jules paled, pulling her gun out and pointing it at the person standing next to the entrance desk. "Keep your hands where I can see them!" The former villain obeyed immediately and remained still as Team One ran out in full gear and Spike searched him. "He's clean." Spike helped him up, keeping one hand on his gun. "What're you doing here Zedd. Did Vile send you?" He shook his head. "I'm here of my own accord, Constable."

Jules shot him a look. "And that's supposed to make me feel better? After what you did, I should throw you in the darkest, highest security prison cell I can find and never look back."

"You would have as well, if it wasn't for my ever so lovely ex-wife." Jules looked towards Winnie. "Is the conference room open?" At Winnie's nod, she turned to Zedd and motioned with her gun for him to walk towards the conference room. As he headed inside, she turned to the others. "If I haven't come out of there within the next thirty minutes, you come in guns blazing. Until then, no matter what you here, you wait out here. Understood?" Without waiting for a response, she headed over to the panel on the inside of the conference room, closing the doors and disabling the security cameras. Turning to her former arch enemy, she crossed her arms. "Give me one good reason not to shoot you right now."

"Ivan Ooze." Jules froze. "He's nothing but space dust."

"Really? Because the team in Blue Bay showed up at one of our bases beaten nearly to death and covered in a Purple Ooze-like substance." Jules stared at Zedd in disbelief before moving to look out the windows.

"What city did they show up in? Reefside or Blue Bay?" He shook his head. "Neither. They set off the motion sensors at the bunker we have set up between the two cities." She whirled around. "Since when do we have bunkers? And since when have you been one of the rangers' allies?" He looked at her sadly. "A lot has changed in the thirteen years you've been gone. Once Zordon's Wave passed through, I extended my sincerest apologies and sympathies to the rangers I've hurt. The only one I haven't been able to find since then was you. We set up posts around the world. The only place we don't have one is here in Canada. Every ranger team is briefed by one of Zordon's Chosen and given a list of locations to memorize." he handed over a few papers that Jules flipped through quickly. "We're moving as quickly as possible to round everyone up."

Whirling to the panel as the klaxon alarm sounded, she spoke quickly as she tapped on the screen. "Get back to the others. Get my cell number from Winnie and keep me updated. I gotta go. I'll be at the base as soon as possible." He nodded and she hit the final button, looking to him as the metal door quickly rose up. "Stay safe, and keep me informed." She jogged out of the room and pointed to Winnie. "Winnie give him my cell number." Before running to her locker room changing into her spare gear and meeting up with the guys.

 _~~Four Hour later, Central Plaza~~_

 _"Alright, good job everyone. Let's wrap it up and head home."_ Jules nodded and turned to the uni next to her. "Get witness statements to SRU as soon as possible. Thanks for all of your help, Mike." Officer Selmont nodded easily. "Happy to help Constable. See you around." The two separate and the SRU officers got into the trucks. With Wordy driving, he and Jules pulled away from the scene, and headed back to HQ.

"So is Shelly excited for the weekend couples vacation?" Wordy looked over at her with a grin on his face. "Yeah, she's already packed and ready to ship the kids off to Uncle Spike's for the weekend." She chuckled. "Spike, are you sure you'll be good to handle that?" _"Yeah, the kids love me! Plus, my mom's prepping a feast for them. I hope you're cooking skills miraculously get better over the weekend Wordy, cause you're gonna have to live up to some high expectations when you get back."_ Jules laughed at Wordy's worried look as they crossed over the bridge. "I think you scared hi-WORDY LOOK OUT!"

A blast came out of nowhere, coming very close to hitting their car. Wordy grunted as he swerved around it and brought the car to a stop, the other two SUV's coming to a stop on the other side of the bridge. Jules looked over at her teammate, her breath coming in short pants. "Wordy, you okay?"

"What the hell was that?!" They both got out of the car and jogged over to their teammates. "Wordy, Jules, you guys alright?" Wordy was the one who responded. "Shaken up, but we're good, boss." The boys looked over as Jules spoke. "Uh, guys? We gotta problem." She pointed with a shaky finger as an unfriendly figure in purple stood up slowly.

"THE OOOOOZE IS BACK!"


	3. He Needs Some Therapy

Jules stepped forward as the purple figure's smile fades. "You should be space particles, Ooze."

The villian sneered. "Ms. Kimmy. What a coincidence. You've aged well."

"And you haven't changed a bit. You're still just as disgusting as the last time we defeated you." Ivan glared at her. "I see you've changed quite a bit. Not such a fan of pink spandex now, are we?" She paled and glanced back towards the confused SRU team who had their guns raised around her.

Ivan's eyes widened. "What's this? You're still holding on to that idiot's code of honor like it's your lifeline, aren't you Kimberly. That's what got him killed in the first place, I hope you realize that."

"Jules, what's he talking about?" She winced at the quietly demanding voice of Greg in her headset.

"Don't worry about it." Ignoring the team's glares, she focused on Ooze once more. "Why are you doing this Ivan? Why are you targeting the past teams like this?! What's there to gain?!" His face showed his anger at the questions and Jules flew back, screaming as she crashed over the side of the bridge. The men yelled and ran forward only to become held prisoner by a force field.

Grabbing onto the rail, she struggled to lift herself up. She continued struggling as Ooze appeared on the other side of the railing, smirking at the vulnerable position his enemy was in.

He grabbed her hand and crushed it with his, forcing it off the railing and holding her out over the water rushing beneath them. "WHAT'S THERE TO GAIN?!" he yelled, Jules yelping as his grip tightened even more. "YOUR PRECIOUS ZORDON WAS THE ONLY PERSON HOLDING ME BACK FROM WORLD DOMINATION. IF IT WASN'T FOR HIM, I WOULD BE RULER OF YOUR PUNY EARTH. IT'S TIME FOR THE AGE OF OOZE, PINKY, AND CONSIDER YOUR DEATH MY FIRST ACT AS RULER OF THIS PATHETIC WORLD." Jules screamed and the guys yelled as Ooze let go and turned towards the men before whipping around as a large whoosh was heard.

What he saw had his jaw dropping.

* * *

 **I know, I'm a horrible person. I apologize. Thanks for sticking with the story, hope you enjoy it! Please Review, Favorite, and Follow!**

 **~Pheo93**


	4. Back to Action(ish)

The guys stared in awe as a large Yellow Pterodactyl soared over their heads, Kim crouching on the beak. Jumping backward, she flipped over the zord and landed on one took an involuntary step back as he saw her eyes had turned blood red.

"You really shouldn't have done that." Running towards him, she brought her hands together as a ball of red energy grew between them. Bringing her arms back, she threw them forwards, propelling the energy towards his chest. Ivan threw his arms up to try to block the attack and gritted his teeth as the energy blast hit, pushing him back. Unable to control it, he flew back into the concrete barrier, groaning as he attempted to stand.

He got on one knee and glared. "It seems like I've underestimated you once more, Kimberly. I won't make the same mistake again. See you around." Kim growled and charged at the villain, skidding to a stop as she saw him disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. She muttered under her breath as she turned towards where the rest of Team One was still entrapped in the force field. "Ah, crap."

She jogged over to them. "Gimme a sec." The guys watched in awe as she clenched her hand closed and red energy began to swirl around it. Bringing her fist back, she punched the force field and it shattered into pieces before disappearing. The team looked around and Spike cautiously took a step forward before running over to Jules and hugging her. "How are you not dead?" The rest of the SRU jogged over and warily looked at her. Before she could respond, they heard the sound of people running over to them. They turned to face the unknown newcomers and Kim froze as she recognized her former friends. "Guys?" She gasped as a yellow body slammed into her. "Aisha, can't breathe."

"Yeah well, you can suffer for a second if it means I get a hug. What the hell were you thinking, taking Ooze on by yourself?" She chuckled before patting her friends back twice and moving back to look at Aisha. "I was thinking I could take him." Jason stepped forward and turned her to face him. Seeing her eyes, he pulled her to the side. Putting his hands on either side of her head, he closed his eyes and slowly pulled his hands away, dragging out the red energy. Pulling away from Kim, he slammed his hands together, disintegrating the energy instantly.

"Sis, look at me." She kept her eyes towards the ground.

"Kimberley Ann Hart, you look at me right now." Kim jumped in shock before bringing her eyes up to her brother's. After searching her expression Jason relaxed and spoke into the comm placed in his ear. "We're good you guys. All teams stand down." Looking back at Kim he asked, "We need to get your wrist checked out when we get back to base." Kim frowned in confusion. "How'd you know my wrist was hurting? You haven't even looked at it yet."

Jason sent her a look. "We have a lot to tell you about what you've missed. But not here. For now, why don't you introduce us to your friends?" Her eyes widened as she turned back to the SRU team, racing over when she saw their weapons were once again raised. She stopped in front of them, "Stand down." Ed growled, and Kim glared at him. "Now, Ed!" He looked her over for a moment, sighing before lower his gun, the others soon following. "Jules, you wanna tell me what's going on here?"

Kim shrugged. "Not really, but I don't have a choice at this point. C'mon. And let me explain before you go into overprotective family mode." She turned and whistled loudly. "Guys, huddle up!" As her old team stood across from the SRU team, she began introductions. "Guys, I'd like you to meet my most recent team. Sergeant Greg Parker, our boss, and lead negotiator. Constable Ed Lane, our Team Leader, and tactician. Constable Mike Scarlatti, our demolitions expert, and tech. Constable Kevin Wordsworth, our breaching and CQB expert. And Constable Sam Braddock, our secondary sniper and military expert. I'm the secondary negotiator, lead psychologist, and lead sniper."

She took a breath before turning towards the other team. "This is my team from Angel Grove. Our leader, and my brother, Jason Lee Scott. Trini Kwan, our psychologist. Billy Cranston, the weapons developer, and tech. Zack Taylor, tactician, and secondary psychologist. Tommy Oliver, our Team Lead once Jason, Trini, and Zack left for the Geneva peace conference. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha took the places of Jason, Zack, and Trini respectively." Spike lifted his eyebrow and spoke. "What exactly did your team do that required a weapons expert and a psychologist?" As Kim opened her mouth to answer Tommy cut in. "That's classified." Kim's mouth snapped shut and she stared at Tommy, who motioned for her to step away from the group.

As they got far enough away he began speaking quickly and quietly in a harsh tone. "The power rangers became a classified program in '05. I cant explain here, but you've already given your friends too much information. We need to head back to the states. Now." Kim stared at him. "I'm sorry, but what the hell's happened to make me the bad guy here?" Tommy looked at her in disbelief "You mean besides blocking us out entirely and avoiding us for ten years? A lot." Without giving Kim a chance to respond he dragged her back over to the group. "Let's go."

Kim ripped her arm out of Tommy's grip and stepped back, glaring at him. "You don't get to do that. Order me around like you used to. I want to know what the hell is going on, and you're going to tell me in front of my team!" Tommy huffed. "We don't have time for this. Kim, you can either go willingly, or we'll have to arrest you." She flinched back and her former teammates stared at their leader in shock. "Tommy, I don't think we need to go that far." Jason piped up, looking at Kim with a pleading look on his face. Standing tall she looked over her shoulder at the rest of SRU Team One. "You guys need to call in Donna. Sam, take care of my place for me. I'll come back as soon as I can." The boys protested, only falling silent as she stopped in front of Greg.

"CRP, keep the peace while I'm gone, and stay safe, okay?" He stared at her and she smiled, reaching a hand up to cup his cheek. "I need to do this Greg. Can you trust me to see this through?" He sighed before nodding reluctantly and covering her hand with his own. "Te iubesc, fiica mea." She let out a small laugh. "Şi eu, tatăl meu." She smiled at the others and turned back. Walking back towards the rangers she called back "Я буде посилати вам будь-яку інформацію я можу. Почувайтеся безпечно." And smirked as she heard Sam make a shocked sound. The smirk dropped as she faced her ex once more. "Let's go. We need to talk." Tommy glared at her and nodded before speaking into his communicator. "DECA, teleport us to the base."

The familiar tingling came over the original pink ranger as the group was swept into the sky.


End file.
